


Do You Harvey Specter...

by Sairyn



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Time Skips, day 4 -almost human, marveyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairyn/pseuds/Sairyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey is getting married- Mike is the best man. How many times will Mike be able to watch the man he loves walk down the aisle with someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Harvey Specter...

Mike stood watching the man he loves-has loved since the first time he met him, looking over swatches and patterns. He recalls how he was instantly charmed by the man with the gorgeous brown eyes and devils’ smile. Soon Mike discovered that Harvey was more than just a pretty face. With a quick wit and the ability to jump from lighthearted banter to dominating power house in record speeds, Mike found himself dizzy trying to keep up. At least that is what he told himself. The truth was more like, being in the presence of one Harvey Specter made Mike feel dizzy and out of time, like either he moving too fast or too slow while his vision was clouded by words like need, and want.

And fuck does he want the man. How many days did Mike get lost in thoughts of Harvey’s hands roaming across his skin? How he instinctively knows he would writhe wantonly beneath Harvey’s touch while feasting from Harvey’s lips flushed against his own. Mike would gladly yield to Harvey’s unspoken commands willingly while letting him plunder deep into his mouth like he owns it; because he does. In fact, Mike would surrender all of himself if Harvey wanted. Mike attempts to cover up a moan that started to fall from his lips with a cough.

“You alright there rookie?”

“Yes, of course” Mike answers while watching Rene put the final touches on Harvey’s tux for the wedding. Harvey always did look good in a tuxedo. Mike’s mouth waters at the sight, his eyes once again glazing over. He imagines removing Harvey from his clothing piece by piece until the man stood nude in front of him. Mike would devour the taste of Harvey’s skin as his lips leave a trail of soft kisses and teeth grazing nips, until Harvey would once again, take control. Mike can feel the blush of desire making him a little more than “uncomfortable” in his suit, the first trickling of pre-cum dampening his underwear, but he doesn’t care. He gives in to these thoughts easily while Harvey and Rene continue to talk in hushed tones.

Behind Mike’s closed eyes he can see the two of them lost inside each other, skin on skin, hear the soft moans that quickly turn to unintelligible sounds and grunts when they merge. He sees and feels the images of their lovemaking, the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh rhythmically, until their shared screams echo against the room as they tumble over the crest of passion. There would be nothing left of them except tender declarations of love while they held each other both basking in the afterglow before drifting off.

When Mike opens his eyes he is no longer standing in the wings at Rene’s. He is inside a church, filled with people. Harvey is at his side- he in his tuxedo and Mike in his matching best man suit.  _What the…_ _Harvey isn’t getting married in a church_. Panic grips Mike and he quickly closes his eyes and blinks a few times, trying to make sure this was actually happening, that he is not dreaming. Mike opens his eyes again and sees he is still in the same place and the preacher is speaking.

“Do you Harvey Specter take Zoe…”

“Shit”, Mike speaks out loud before catching himself. This is not _his_ time, not _his_ Harvey. Mike quickly realizes he has done something he hasn’t done without concentrated thought in years. Mike has slid through time into a parallel world.

The first time Mike remembers shifting out of time was right after his parents died. He was having a nightmare and was thrashing around in his bed. His grandmother who had come in to his room after hearing the screams started to see the signs of Mike shifting and quickly placed a grounding amulet in his hand to make sure he would return to this world and quickly. Needless to say when he returned freaked out and shaking his grandmother made him some tea and told him they needed to talk; the scariest words ever spoken. Mike remembers it like it was yesterday; the day he found out _what_ he was. The day he found out he was a Shadow Walker.

“Our family is different.”

“Different how, and what just happened?” His younger self asked.

“Mike, I know this is going to sound weird, but I need you to stay focused on me, my words and hear me out. Ok?”

Mike nodded.

“Our family is descended from a different race of people. We have some unique abilities. You know how you can remember everything you read and comprehend it on site?”

“Yes.”

“Well that is one of our signature traits. It really comes in handy when you are trying to distinguish one world from another.”

“What do you mean shift?”

“We have the ability to walk between worlds.” She said softly.

Mike let that sink in for a moment before breaking down in tears. “If you didn’t want to tell me the truth you should have just said so. I never thought you would lie to me. You might as well have told me we were aliens.” Mike remembers yelling.

“Stop being so dramatic Michael, of course we are not aliens, we are human, well almost human.”

Edith sighed taking the silver and purple amulet from Mike’s pocket where she hurriedly placed it moments before. She stretched out her hand slowly, the homing amulet glowing slightly within her palm “Take my hand Michael.” Mike carefully placed his small hand over the amulet inside hers and watched as she closed her eyes. The room began to shimmer around him until he felt funny, like he couldn’t breathe. It made him dizzy so he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were standing outside of Harvard University, a place Mike had wanted to visit since he had read about the prestigious school. He started to say something to his grandmother when the funny feeling returned forcing him to once again close his eyes. When he opened them again he was back at home in his own room now bathed in sunlight. They were gone a total of 6 hours. It went by in mere seconds. After that came the questions.

His grandmother told him his mother was a shifter from another time who fell in love with his dad who also had the ability to shift- although this was his original time. They wanted to wait until Mike was older to explain all of this, but when they died it triggered his abilities. She said there were a multitude of worlds, some similar, others very different and that time moves differently on each of them as he experienced. Mike learned that Shadow Walkers have the ability to shift or jump between worlds, the good news is that they were always themselves. The bad news- everything else could be different.  

Uncontrollable shifting can happen during times of high stress or distress which explained how he shifted that night. Mike also learned the importance of having a talisman like the amulet they held to keep him grounded. It could be used to help focus and return to another time or help stay in a present time. It is merely a stabilizer than can act as a focal point. She also gave him a warning, one he has never forgotten.

“Michael this is not a game, too many people become lost between worlds never to return, or come back to their own time lost and unable to find the balance between here and now.”

“And if I find a world I want to stay in?”

“The longer you stay in a world, the more grounded you become and the harder it is to shift. Just as this wasn’t you mother’s original time, she found what she wanted here and made a life here. It can be done. I would only caution you, that if you are to choose some other world- choose wisely.”

It took years for Mike to be able to control his ability to shift without trying; to not find himself lost and confused in different times when he was stressed out. It was one of the reasons he started smoking pot- to stay mellow after the whole Harvard debacle. The fact that he jumped time today tells him how much Harvey’s wedding is affecting him.

Mike blinks his eyes again and tries to concentrate. He knows his talisman is with him, it’s always with him. Unfortunately he just can’t reach it at the moment; it being a small raised tattoo on his inner right hip- an infinity loop. Him scratching his crotch would look, well...awkward to say the least. So he closes his eyes and focuses his thoughts until he feels his head go fuzzy succumbing to the world around him disappearing. When he opens them again, he is still standing beside Harvey. Harvey is still wearing his tuxedo, but this time they are not in a church. They are in the law library at Harvard University. In the room are members from the firm, both sides of it. Edward Darby is standing next to Jessica and they are both smiling like cats that got the cream.

“Do you Harvey Specter take Dana…”

Mike’s eyes go wild. This is definitely not his time, and no sooner does he hear Harvey start to respond does the world shimmer once again. Mike is nauseous when he opens his eyes again. He takes a few cleansing breaths before opening his eyes. Mike looks around to see he is still at Harvey’s wedding. This time it looks like they are in a synagogue. Louis is crying openly in the front row like someone stole something from him.

Do you Harvey Specter, take Esther..”

_For the love of…_ Mike looks over and sees Esther looking up at Harvey, her eyes full of love. What’s worse is that he can just make out the profile of Harvey, looking at her the same way. Mike can literally feel his heart shatter. He wants to scream. How many times will he have to see the man he loves walk off with someone else. This is the worse interpretation of the movie Groundhog Day he thinks before the world again shifts around him.

“Do you Harvey Specter…”

Mike hears the words and is afraid to look, unable to have another image burned into his memory forever. His mind wondering if it will be Donna’s or hell even Jessica’s name he hears next. He completely misses it during his internal diatribe. The preacher is speaking again, but he is too far gone to hear anything but garbled noises. He feels someone touch his hand getting his attention. Mike opens his eyes only to have dark chocolate ones looking at him. Harvey is standing there, but instead of beside him, he is in front of him. He takes a quick peak out into the room, and instantly recognizes the Chilton suite where he first stumbled into Harvey’s interviews and into his life. Like before it is filled with people he knows, Jessica, Donna, Louis along with many others. But there in the front row are two people who look vaguely familiar- it hits him like lightening, its his parents and beside them Mike’s grandmother. He knows then this isn't his time either, because in his time they are all dead. Mike’s mind blanks out, and all he can do is stare.

“Rookie, don’t tell me you’ve changed your mind?” A strong but nervous sounding voice asks. Mike turns towards the voice and the man he knows so well. 

“What? I mean no um er yes? Can you repeat the question?”

“Do you Michel James Ross take Harvey Reginald Specter to be your husband. To have and to hold from this day forward through sickness and in health until death do you part?

Mike looks up into the eyes of the man he loves and breathes.  “I do.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay , I got one out of the six challenges done fro Marveyweek! Day 4 Almost Human  
> Find me on Tumbler @sairyn-noc


End file.
